


Art for "Girasole"

by geeru



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Art, Community: smallfandombang, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Artwork for the Small Fandoms Big Bang #09
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Small Fandoms Bang Round Nine





	Art for "Girasole"

These are my contributions dedicated to [shehungthemoon's fic "Girasole"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13568111/1/girasole). I hope you can enjoy them as much as I enjoyed drawing them :)

For the first piece I got fascinated with motels and their signs, so I took the liberty to give a name to one of the motels Hynek and Quinn stay and tried to give it a kind of "neon vibe".

For the second piece, I wanted to express the comfort but fear of sharing a bed and tried to express their feelings in their sleeping faces: well, not easy! Yet not as terrible as the hands pose, argh! I hate hands.


End file.
